The evil God Pokemon: Purge
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: What if Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia were female? What if the villains finally won against Ash by framing him? What if there was a truly evil pokemon? Slight crossover with DBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia were female? what if Ash was framed by the villains and betrayed by his friends? What if Ash and his mother had powers? (Takes place 5 months after movie 12 events) Ash X Delia X OC girl mini-harem (Max 3) slight DBZ crossover**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Pokémon or Dragonball Z**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal and rage of god Pokemon**

(Currently Sinnoh Region, Nighttime)

Ash cried as he was taken to jail by Officer Jenny...he had been framed by Team Galactic and Team Rocket for the deaths of Gary Oak, Richie, and Max. He had been best friends with them for some time now there's no way he'd ever kill them! But Team Galactic were smart and somehow found some of his old outfits and Team rocket helped by covering them in the blood of the murdered victims...When Ash's friends found out they were crushed and disgusted...

Even Delia cried about where she went wrong raising him but she never went wrong!...The single mother went through her son's life in her mind...she raised him...she knew her baby was innocent! Delia cried as she attempted to break through the crowd to get to her only son. But these people were keeping her from going to him! Delia's brown eyes flowed with tears as she watched her baby boy get taken.

Delia fell to her knees sobbing, "MY BABY!!" she covered her face with hands and sobbed more, "WAAAAAHHHH My baby's going to jail and I won't ever get to see him again! WAAAHHHH!!!!" Her cries were so loud it's almost like she used Hyper Voice.

Pikachu knew his partner was innocent and gave him a helping hand...

Pikachu charged a Thunderbolt, "Pika-CHUUUUUU!" He shot his powerful Thunderbolt at the officer and zapped her good...she collapsed knocked out...Ash was immune to Pikachu's shock attacks...

Brock yelled, "Pikachu where are you helping that murderer?!"

Pikachu growled and his cheeks sparked, "Chu!" He then ran to his partner and jumped into his arms.

Ash hugged him, "Thanks Pikachu you're a real pal..." Pikachu licked his partner's cheek, "Pika-pi. Pikachu Pika, Pika."

Ash nods, "You're right Pikachu..." Ash instantly ran, "Let's get out of here!"

Brock yelled, "Ash get back here and face your crimes!" He took out a pokeball, "Go Crogunk!" A small purple frog like Pokémon with yellow eyes appeared.

It spoke slowly, "Cro...Cro...Cro...Cro."

Ash sighed, "Brock I really don't want to have to fight you but I will if I must!" He reached for one of his pokeballs but they were gone!

Ash then remembered Professor Oak had come and took them from him! But they couldn't take Pikachu the electric mouse was absolutely loyal to his trainer.

Pikachu looked at Ash determined, "Pika-pi! Pikachu!"

Ash looked at him, "Okay Pikachu go for it!" Pikachu leapt from his arms onto the ground, Pikachu lowered into his battle stance, "Chu..." His cheeks crackled...

Little did they know a familiar Genetic Pokémon was watching from a dark shadowy building...his scarf trailing in the wind.

He is Mewtwo one of the first legendary Pokémon Ash saw besides Ho-oh.

Mewtwo thought, _"Ash a murderer? It couldn't be...I have a feeling that Team Rocket has something to do with this!"_ the Genetic Pokémon then teleported away.

(Ash vs. Brock)

Brock yelled, "Crogunk use Poison Jab!"

Crogunk rushed at the electric mouse his fingertips glowing purple, "Cro..."

Ash yelled, "Pikachu fight back with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu charged on all fours , "Chu...." His tail began to glow white he then did a flip.

soon the two Pokémon collided, "Pika! Gunk!"

Brock growled, "Crogunk use Poison Sting!"

Crogunk opened his mouth and fired purple needles, "Cro...gunk!"

Pikachu managed to dodge most of them but got struck by the others and soon Brock ordered Crogunk to use another poison sting this time on Ash!

Pikachu felt himself being poisoned and watched in horror, "Pika-pi!"

But then a Hyper Beam came out of nowhere and destroyed the poison sting and slammed into Crogunk.

Crogunk was sent through a wall unconscious.

Brock yelled, "All right who fired the Hyper....Beam?!"

A massive blue tank-like Pokémon with four legs stood there in front of him...it had an X shaped mark on its face and red eyes.

Ash was shocked, "A Metagross!"

A gorgeous girl was seen standing on top of the massive Pokémon. She had long blue hair and purple eyes with a bang going down into her face. She had one hand on her hip glaring at Brock...she was clad in a black shirt that showed off her smooth midriff and a black skirt that accented her long slender legs and curvy hips. her busty figure was covered in fishnet mesh yet the fishnet accented it instead of covering it.

Brock then went into one of his 'romance states', "Wow! What a babe!"

The girl blanched at his attempt to flirt with her, "Metagross another Hyper Beam!"

The blue Pokémon obeyed opening its big mouth and charging the familiar orange ball of energy, "Meta!" Then it fired the massive beam at Brock who barely managed to avoid it.

The girl then spoke, "Ash come with me!"

Ash felt tears of joy at recognizing an old friend, "Tanya it's you!" Tanya was actually the first female friend Ash ever had...they met when he was just 6 and she was 8.

Tanya smiled, "It's been awhile Ashy..."

Ash said, "Wait get my mom too!"

Tanya nodded, "Metagross use Psychic to help Ashy's mother."

the massive blue Pokémon's red eyes glowed blue and Delia felt herself being lifted onto the massive Pokémon.

Delia then saw her son and hugged him, "ASH!!! My baby!!!!"

Ash hugged his mother back, "Mom!"

Delia cried, "I knew you were innocent Ash! I never doubted!"

Ash nodded, "I didn't kill them mom Team Galatic and Rocket did."

Delia hugged her son tighter comforting him.

(Time dimension)

A powerful blue dragon stood looking in the portal... she (Yes the two time-space Pokemon are female in this story) resembled one of the dinosaurs from ancient times. On her back were spines which grew when she launched her Roar of Time signature move. On her chest was a blue diamond. Dialga the dragon of time she has the unique combo of Dragon and Steel.

Dialga said, "It would appear things are not going to change for the better." The blue dragon then turned as a whitish-pink dragon with wings appeared from a pink portal.

Palkia the dragon of space she and Dialga were equal in height and strength. She shared her combination with Kingdra: Wate/Dragon. Her jewel was on her arms. She used her arms to fire her signature technique: Spacial Rend.

Dialga spoke, "You sense it too don't you Palkia?"

The space dragon nods, "Yes it seems Ash will need our help again real soon."

Dialga just sighs, "That boy seems to always get into trouble." She and Palkia then head for the Pokemon realm.

(Arceus Dimension)

the legedary Pokemon Arceus was resting when she sensed a distrubance...Arceus opened her red eyes, "What's this bad feeling I have? Ash?" She prayed nothing bad would happen to the trainer who saved her life...Even she the queen and creator of the Pokemon worlds and these realms had a bad feeling that even she would trouble stopping this very familiar evil.

She realized she would have to cut her rest short this time. Arceus then fully dispelled the energy whirlpools that surrounded her.

Arceus then headed for the Pokemon world.

(Another dimension)

A Pokemon of pure evil has awakened he is known as Purge the Chaos Pokemon. He is basically an evil version of Arceus.

Purge looks similar to Arceus but he looks more canine like with an acutal mouth full of sharp fangs and demonic red eyes. Instead of hooves he has claws and a black mane, he has not one but seventeen tails! Each one represents the 17 types of Pokemon! He had the same ability Arceus had: Multi-type...that's what his tails are for.

**"The time has come for humans and those weak fools who follow Arceus to die!!!" **Purge headed for the Pokemon world too...Purge beats Arceus to the Pokemon world.

(Pokemon world)

Pikachu suddenly looked up and growled, "Pika..." he started charging up a Thunderbolt.

Ash spoke, "Pikachu?"

then a Hyper Beam came at them out of nowhere! Metagross barely avoided. But this Hyper beam was black!

soon Ash saw a most frightening creature came out of a black potal. It looked like a massive canine easily 5 five times bigger than an Arcanine or the Legedary Beasts. It was larger than even the dragons or Arceus!

It was black all over and it had 17 tails! It's claws seemed to create small vortexes in the air.

The creature then turned it's eyes on them! It roared and opened it's mouth charging another Hyper Beam!

The creature roared, **"Die humans!" **It shot another black Hyper Beam which Metagross barely avoided.

Ash then took out his Pokedex, "W-What is that thing?!"

But no data on this creature could be found, _"Pokemon data unknown."_

The creature then noticed the Pokedex and smirked, **"Aw...what's wrong human? Your little encyclopedia have no data on me? I'll help."**

The creature's eyes glowed a bright crimson and then...his picture popped up on the screen.

the Pokedex spoke, _"Purge the Chaos Pokemon this frightening Pokemon is said to bring destruction to the world...Trainers beware this Pokemon is pure evil and frightening approach with extreme caution."_

Purge then did a mocking bow, **"What a beautiful description of me I couldn't have said it better myself!"**

Ash yelled, "What do you want?!"

Purge chuckled evilly**, "Oh just the annihilation of your entire pathetic species!" **

Ash yelled, "Why?!"

Purge smirked, **"No reason I just hate humans!" **

Ash shivered he couldn't believe that there was truly an evil Pokemon.

Purge then formed a black orb in his mouth,** "Die!" **He shot the orb into the air a trail behind it. Then it exploded and black meteors rained down on them. It's his signature attack Chaos-Destruction the evil version of Arceus' Judgment.

Ash watched with horror as the meteors destroyed the town, "No!!!"

Purge laughed, **"Yes! Now Human your turn!"** He phased in front of them! Then he opened his mouth and charged a Hyper Beam. But then a pink slash-shaped blast appeared along with a blue beam and struck the massive canine.

Purge roared, **"Argh!"**

a pink-white dragon came up...and a quadruped blue dragon who came up right beside it.

Ash was stunned to see them, "Palkia! Dialga!"

Tanya spoke, "The legendary dragons who rule over time and space!" She always wanted to see them in person.

then the an eclipse appeared and a rainbow portal opened to reveal the ruler of the Pokemon world: Arceus!

Purge snarled, **"You!"**

Arceus spoke, "Purge you will not harm this world!"

* * *

Next time: Battle of the God pokemon!

I know Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia are genderless but it's called FANFICTION for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Dragonball Z I only own my OC Characters and Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Battle of the God Pokémon**

Purge snarled, **"Arceus! I've been waiting for this for years!"**

Arceus then changed into the Ghost type, " I can't just let you harm the humans Purge...they are important to me and all other Pokemon." She then formed a Hyper beam and fired the orange blast.

Purge dodged it, **"Feh. Nice try!"**

Palkia then gathered pink energy into her arm, the pearl on her shoulder glowed,_ "Purge you are finished!" _Ash and his mother are the only ones who can understand them. To others they just hear the familiar roars.

Palkia then slashed, _"Spacial Rend!" _a pink crescent wave shot at Purge...

The Chaos Pokemon avoided the pink wave, **"Ha! You've grown soft Palkia!"**

Dialga roared,_ "My turn now!" _Her eyes glowed orange, the fins on Dialga's back grew bigger and she glowed blue, the diamond on her chestplate also glowed...

Then she opened her mouth and gathered indigo energy in front of it as a ball, _"Roar of Time!" _She fired an indigo Hyper Beam like blast...

When Purge dodged the Spacial Rend he unknowingly went into the path of the beam, **"What?!" **The Chaos Pokemon roared as the blast slammed into him, **"ARRGGGGHHH!!!"**

Purge was sent to the ground with a massive thud...he was in a crater.

Dialga and Palkia then flew over to Metagross.

Dialga asked, _"Ash you okay?"_

Ash was shocked they could talk?! When he first saw them the first time all he could hear were roars!

Ash nodded speechlessly.

Palkia then cupped her claws together and formed an Aura Sphere.

Dialga formed a Hyper Beam at the downed Purge.

Arceus joined in by charging her signature move: Judgment. She then shot the yellow orb into the sky...it exploded and the meteors came down.

Palkia yelled, _"Aura Sphere!" _She then threw the pink orb down at Purge.

Dialga then fired Hyper Beam, _"Take this!"_

All three attacks all struck Purge at the same time!

Purge roared in agony, **"GRAAAHHH!!" **The explosion was massive...Ash, his mother, and Tanya all covered their eyes.

Soon the smoke cleared to reveal him with scratches...he was slightly too tired to use Recover.

Purge then melted into the shadows!

Ash was shocked, "That's just like Darkrai's ability!" He remembered watching the Pitch-black Pokemon sink into the shadows.

Purge's voice spoke out with rage and hatred, **"This isn't over! I'm just going to rest for a bit then I'll be back to destroy you!"**

Then a roar was heard and a green dragon descended from the sky! It was Rayquaza! But something was wrong Rayquaza's normally yellow eyes were an evil blood-red!

The green dragon then charged at Metagross!

Ash was shocked, _"Why is Rayquaza here?!" _What Ash doesn't know is Purge being a God Pokemon like Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, and Girantina was capable of controlling other Pokemon...including the lower legendaries.

Rayquaza roared, "For Lord Purge you must die!" The green dragon then formed a Flamethrower and fired it at Metgross!

Tanya cried out, "Metagross use Psychic!"

Metagross's eyes glowed to try and halt the flame but just not strong enough! Metagross was hit by the Flamethrower!

Metagross groaned in agony, "Meta!"

Tanya cried out ,"Metagross!" Metagross couldn't stay airborn and had to quit using Magnet Rise...They landed and Metagross was fainted.

Tanya returned Metagross to it's pokeball, "Rest now Metagross."

Rayquaza then divebombed them! He then opened his mouth and fired a Hyper Beam! But then Dialga and Palkia used Protect to shield them from the Hyper Beam.

Dialga then flew toward Rayquaza and then used Hyper Beam herself. It struck the sky-high Pokemon sending him to the ground. Dialga then flew down and pinned Rayquaza to the ground with one claw.

Rayquaza struggled to get free but couldn't because Dialga was much heavier than he was. Rayquaza only weighed about near 500 pounds while Dialga was over half a ton.

Dialga asked,_ "Rayquaza what has come over you?"_

Rayquaza yelled, "Lord Purge will destroy you all!"

Dialga sighed and then lifted her claw and it began to glow, _"Sorry Rayquaza." _She then struck him with a Dragon Claw at close range. Rayquaza was sent into a nearby hill and was knocked unconscious with swirly eyes...

Ash winced, "Ouch! That had to hurt!"

Tanya spoke, "I wonder how Purge managed to get control of Rayquaza?"

Arceus spoke up, "I'll tell you...he is a God Pokemon like me, Dialga and Palkia...we have abilities that even the other so-called legendaries could never comprehend."

Palkia nods, _"Arceus is correct..our powers far surpass those of Lugia, Ho-oh, Mew, Mewtwo, and the Legendary beasts combined."_

Ash was stunned he knew that the two dragons were powerful from his past meetings with them as well as witnessing Arceus's rage firsthand. But what Palkia just told him proves he still barely knows anything about them.

Ash spoke, "So now what?"

Arceus spoke, "We are not leaving until Purge is defeated as long as he's around the entire world is in danger."

Ash asked, "So what do we do?"

Arceus explained, "We must warn everyone about the danger."

Ash looked down...Arceus noticed, "Ash? What is wrong?"

Ash then explained to the Alpha Pokemon and the time-space dragons about what had happened these last few months.

Arceus was really angry, "So those foul teams framed you!" Her eyes glowed an angry red, "How dare they!" In her rage Arceus fired a Hyper Beam down on the mountain destroying it.

Dialga and Palkia were as angry as they were before Oracion calmed them...they both wanted nothing more to hunt down those wicked teams and destroy them!

But they knew now wasn't the time for it because Purge is out there waiting...plotting his next move.

(Hidden)

Purge moved in shadow form, **_"I must find some help I'm still hurt from their assault on me earlier..." _**The Chaos Pokemon then came across a small group of people...he recognized them from the boy's memories his so-called friends, **_"Hehehehehe! Maybe they could help me!" _**He then made himself soild but in a smaller form the size of a Vulpix (Purge can control his size).

(The group)

Brock spoke, "How could Ash turn so bad?"

Dawn asked, "How do you even know he killed them May? Misty?"

May spoke, "Because my little brother's blood was on his clothes!"

Misty nodded, "Yeah same thing with Gary's and Ritchitie's!"

A voice spoke, **"Yes I agree with you humans! The brat must be stopped!" **The humans all gasped and turned to see a Vulpix-sized canine Pokemon with black fur and had not six or nine but seventeen tails! Each tail had a different color and form representing the 17 pokemon types.

Brock was stunned, "What's that Pokemon?"

The Pokemon spoke, **"I'm just here to offer you the chance to avenge the people your friend killed!"**

* * *

**Next time: Purge's deceit, Friends turned Foes**


End file.
